


I Was A Teenage Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Or what I'd like to call Reverseworld, Post-Poweredd, Welcome back to Tordsworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt's been acting weirder than usual. Tord wants to know why.





	I Was A Teenage Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Like the FNAF oneshot, I had this one in my Docs for a long time so I thought 'why not post it?'
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Laughter echoed throughout the room as a row of brunettes were sitting on the couch together, watching a comedy movie on TV. While the other two kept roaring, Tord noticed the sound of descending footsteps in the background and looked over his shoulder.

Once he saw that glimpse of ginger, he got up from his relaxed position to talk to him until he noticed the increasing bags in his friend’s eyes and let him pass to the kitchen. 

A part of him was concerned for his pal. Ever since he and Tobias got those nuclear powers, Matt hasn’t been himself as of late. Just yesterday he destroyed an arcade machine because he got frustrated on a level. 

He knew the feeling far too well and so did everyone else, but he still didn’t have to do it. Seconds after, while everyone saw what he did, he saw his expression shift. He has seen him happy, angry, sad and scared, but not at the level he had seen on that day. 

He looked terrified. 

Since then, he asked Edd and Tom if they have been noticing anything going with Matt. The former mentioned him staying up late and biting his tongue a lot. The latter noted an increase of coffee, which was strange because Matt never drank the brown liquid. 

_ ‘I’m not too fond of it’, _he remembered him saying once, so why now?

He soon realized that talking about him behind his back wasn’t a good thing to do, so he’s been trying to find chances to talk to him directly. But every time, he either hesitated or lost the opportunity. 

Tonight was going to be different. 

“Excuse me, guys. I’m going to be gone for a bit. Keep me posted on how it goes, k?”

“Alright.” Edd responded. “Tell us how it goes.” 

His heart pounding in his ears, he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Stepping out of the frying pan into the fire, he was met with his third friend sitting at the table, cup in his hands, his eyes about to close.

“Hey there, Matt.” 

The ginger jolted up, a glimpse of shock flashed on his face until his eyes met with his.

“Hey Tord.”

“How are you feeling?” The norgewian asked, sitting beside him. 

“...Alright, I suppose.” Matt answered. “Why?”

Tord smiled. “Oh nothing! Just wanted to ask..“

His eyes sharpened. “You’re lying.”

“Me? Lie? Pfft, come on Matt! You know me!”

“Yeah and _I_ know you can’t lie for crap.” The ginger retorted. 

Tord sighed. “Alright, Matt. You caught me red handed. I’m just asking because all of us are worried about you. You haven’t been the same since the nuclear satellite incident. Are you alright?” 

“...Yes. I’m fine. Just…tired, that’s all. Been having these bad dreams so constantly that I try not to sleep.”

“Well, have you tried listening to music? That’s what I do whenever I can’t find myself some sleep.”

“...I suppose I could give that a try.”

Tord smiled. “Alright then! I’ll get you some relaxing tunes for you on my phone. Be right back.”

He gazed at the coffee in his cup as the brunette got up from his seat. 

“Oh, and Matt?”

He looked up. “If you ever want to talk, don’t feel afraid to ask me or the others, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Tord.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

As the footsteps began to fade, Matt’s smile deflated along with his posture. He let out a sigh before staring at the brown liquid inside his asdfland cup, twin purple dots shimmering in the caffeine reflection. 

“If only it were that simple...”


End file.
